


smart and full of filth and joy

by ruthvsreality



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthvsreality/pseuds/ruthvsreality
Summary: Sometimes, when your boyfriend shows he cares, you fuck him into the mattress.(Now, if either of you could stop talking...)
Relationships: Dan Pfeiffer/Jon Lovett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	smart and full of filth and joy

**Author's Note:**

> fourth wall, guys. secret, safe, etc. Also, this is unbetaed, so be nice.

Lovett notices out of the corner of his eye the softness in Dan’s gaze as he leans his head against the window, watching the lights roll by as they head back home. The show was good tonight; Dan doesn’t always get to see Lovett work but Lovett’s glad he didn’t miss this show. It felt really… what’s the word Dan used earlier? Punchy? Sure. It felt punchy.   
  
It also felt very personal. Especially during the rant wheel. Personal to Lovett? Well, sure, but...   
  
“That, uh, that bit that you said, about Pete Buttigeg, and what gay people look like, and how they’re all gay no matter what… was that based on what I told you?”   
  
Lovett stiffens a little bit, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. “Yeah… was that okay?”   
  
Dan smiles at him, all warmth and sentimentality. “That was more than okay. That was incredibly nice of you, Lov.”   
  
Lovett relaxes and smiles back, even as he keeps his eyes ahead to drive. “See? I listen. I’m not always interrupting you.” 

“Oh, but sometimes you _ do _ so love to interrupt me when I’m getting somewhere,” Dan quips.   
  
“Yeah?” Lovett can remember the last time he interrupted Dan in the middle of something _ very _ important. As he can recall, Dan nearly broke out of the handcuffs, swearing about how close he was.   
  
“Absolutely. Speaking of which…” Dan reaches over and offers his hand so Lovett can take it. “I was thinking, when we get home, if you aren’t exhausted…”   
  
“Hmm?” Lovett has to bite his tongue so he doesn’t say _ yes, of course! _ too early.   
  
“We should fuck.” Dan always lays it out like that. No frills or fussing.   
  
“That sounds like a fantastic idea.” Lovett takes Dan’s hand and squeezes it. 

\---   
  
Once at home, the path from the door to the couch comes in a flurry of kisses and hugs. The two of them lie on the couch and kiss, and kiss, and kiss.   
  
Lovett reminds himself of the lovely little pieces of Dan that truly make him who he is. Of course, there’s his brilliant mind and spirit, but there’s also the soft peach fuzz of his hair, and the strong muscles in his back (the ones he never seems to mention when he’s bemoaning his wonderfully soft tummy). Lovett runs his hands over Dan’s thighs, and up his shirt, and tries to envelope himself in him.   
  
It gets to the point where they’re basically dry humping each other. Dan looks between their legs and sees the two very prominent outlines that make it clear what they’re doing.   
  
“Okay.” He breaks away and gently pushes Lovett back, stopping what Lovett thought was a really nice little exercise with their tongues. “Go to the bedroom and take off your clothes. I’ll be there soon, okay?”   
  
Lovett rolls his eyes and pointedly pushes his hips against Dan’s. “Bossy.”   
  
“I can get way worse,” Dan warns.   
  
“I’ve seen you get worse,” Lovett replies with his chin out in defiance. He leans in and gives Dan one more kiss before getting up to head to the bedroom.   
  
Lovett doesn’t waste time getting undressed in the bedroom. When Dan returns with two bottles of water and a granola bar, Lovett is already flat on his back, jerking his cock, the lube giving everything a slick glide. 

“Well, what do we have here?” Dan remarks. “It seems I’ve walked in on something.”   
  
“Come here and be part of that something.”   
  
Dan puts the snacks down by the nightstand and begins to undress. “Do you want me to fuck you? We don’t have to.”   
  
As much as Lovett does enjoy how Dan basically rubs against him like a needy puppy… “I showered thoroughly before the show,” Lovett replies. “You should fuck me.”   
  
Dan gets his socks off and crawls across the bed to kiss Lovett. The two of them slot their bodies together easily; Lovett thinks _ puzzle pieces. _   
  
There stops being a clear, coherent narrative at this point. Dan is big and tall and gorgeous, and has sex the way he does everything - with dedication and intensity. Dan has his hands on Lovett’s thighs and his ass and his sides, squeezing as he goes. He kisses Lovett’s neck and shoulders, and spends probably longer than he needs to around Lovett’s nipples. (Lovett suspects that’s a holdover from his relationships with women, but he’s not about to say anything. It feels nice!)   
  
Eventually they grab the neglected bottle of lube and Dan goes to work. Dan loves fingering, both giving and receiving, and he’s very, very good at it. He has Lovett on his side, one leg draped over his hips, and two fingers inside of him, massaging his prostate.   
  
Lovett honestly needs to ask for this more often. He feels boneless and light and open when he’s like this, like Dan has unlocked some part of him and allowed him to escape a body for a little bit, and all of the problems that come with it. He just keeps his mouth open, tries to remember to breathe, and listens to Dan’s increasingly less-than-sweet nothings until they both remember what the main event is. (The wet sounds of Dan’s fingers moving in and out of him make it hard to think at all.)   
  
“Hands and knees for me, babe?” Dan asks, motioning with his fingers. Lovett leans in and lightly nips at his lower lip, before moving to get in the position.   
  
Dan lines up behind him but doesn’t push in immediately. As soon as he hesitates, the head of his cock just barely brushing up against Lovett’s skin, Lovett knows that this won’t be easy.   
  
“C’mon, Dan,” Lovett whines. “Get on with it, some of us still have our youth to spend.”   
  
Dan chuckles and merely squeezes Lovett’s ass with one hand. “Want you to ask nicely first.”   
  
Lovett rolls his eyes. “Absolutely fucking not.” This is a game they _ love _ to play. Lovett gets to be his most petulant, and Dan gets to be his most smug. They’ll be responsible adults again when they’re done - but it’s fun to play pretend. It’s fun to be bratty and combative towards each other, when really, the game they’re playing has no losers.   
  
Lovett never really got into wrestling or roughhousing as a kid. Maybe this is his version of that. 

He squirms and wiggles his ass. As if to prove a point, Dan taps the head of his cock against Lovett’s rim. 

“Go on.” 

“I’m just making your ego bigger.” 

“I’ve got you in my bed. My ego’s big enough on that already.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” 

“Oh, I can get wherever I want.” Dan eases the head of his cock inside Lovett, torturously slow, barely allowing Lovett to enjoy the stretch. The tight heat feels excellent, but surely Dan won’t going to let it distract him. He’s too fucking focused. “Can’t I?” 

Lovett groans in frustration. “Just fuck me, alright?” 

“That’s not very nice.” 

“_ You’re _ not very nice, Dan.” 

Dan reaches up and runs his fingers through Lovett’s curls. Tugging slightly, he pushes Lovett’s face into the pillows. Adjusting himself, he pushes further into Lovett’s ass in one smooth stroke. 

Lovett reacts with a dull, choked off noise. Once he told Dan that when Dan fucked him, he could feel it ‘in his throat, holy shit’. This is one of those times. 

“Do you need me to be _ mean _, Jon?” Dan asks. “All you gotta do is beg.”

Lovett licks his lips, clearly searching for a retort. Dan leans down and presses a kiss between his shoulder blades. For some reason, that’s the straw that breaks the camel’s back. 

“Fuck, okay, goddamn it, please, _ please _ fuck me, Dan, c’mon, I need it -“ 

Dan is happy to oblige.

Dan’s strokes are long and hard, steady, each of them leaving Lovett just breathless enough to allow the warm fuzzy feeling back into his brain. _ Fuck, _ Dan fucks him so _ good. _The steady in-out rhythm of Dan’s cock is the stuff that dreams are made of. Lovett’s dreams, anyway. (Lovett has pretty pornographic dreams.)

Lovett likes to brag to Dan about his stamina, mostly because Dan can handle fucking pretty well, yet the minute you get your mouth on him he’s a goner. 

But tonight won’t take long for Lovett at all. Dan had commenced foreplay when he was in the car, hours ago. This is just a culmination of everything. 

Every time they fuck it feels like the culmination of their relationship. It feels like the universe saying _ good job _ for their getting together. Is that weird? Lovett’s not thinking straight. 

“Fucking love your ass,” Dan murmurs. He switches from quick shallow thrusts to nearly pulling out all the way and thrusting back in hard enough to make Lovett whimper. “Can’t believe I get you all to myself.” 

Lovett struggles to talk back. He likes talking dirty, likes the narrative. But it’s difficult when Dan is so big and thick inside him - it’s hard not to just say his name over and over. “You could -“ Fuck, _ focus _! “You could share me with all your - your friends.” He doesn’t elaborate on who Dan’s friends might be, mostly because he doesn’t want to go down that rabbit hole himself. 

Dan chuckles at that. He pulls out and flips Lovett over, barely giving Lovett time to adjust before kissing him, wet and messy. “Yeah? You’d like that? Like all the attention?”

On one hand, yes. Absolutely. Lovett loves the spotlight. He’d love to be in a little party where he gets fucked. But on the other... 

“I’m yours,” Lovett says. He reaches down and gives Dan’s dick a light squeeze. It feels almost sentimental. “I’m just yours.” 

Dan’s gaze softens. “Damn right.” Another kiss. “Worked hard to get you.” 

Lovett shivers. Dan takes his cock in hand and pushes back into him. 

“Maybe I’d share you -“ Dan tilts his head, pushing lovett’s legs up and out of the way, “but I’d need to make sure people knew. Could - ah, _ fuck _ \- could write my name on you. ‘Property of Dan.’” 

“You - you talk too much -“ Lovett says, trying not to moan. God, it’s not fair that Dan is so good at topping. It’s really not. 

“That’s rich coming from you. That’s - fuck, look at you.” Dan smiles, eyes twinkling. “You’re a wreck.” It’s said with so much love that Lovett cries out just hearing it, a broken, pathetic noise that makes Dan squeeze his hips in approval. 

Dan is long and hard inside him, pressing against every spot that feels good. His hands are big and warm on Lovett’s thighs. Lovett is surrounded and opened up and free for the taking, and Dan takes, and takes, and takes.

Sometimes Lovett swears Dan’s cock gets thicker when he’s inside him. As if he gets harder, even more turned on, by seeing Lovett at what must be his messiest and least put together (and that’s saying something). 

The two of them go on like this for a while. They don’t have sex terribly often, and they don’t really fuck like _ this _ as often as they’d like, for many reasons. Lovett takes Dan’s cock for a bit, and then he taps out, insists on Dan getting on his back so Lovett can ride him. But it’s not the same. Other nights, Dan is at the mercy of Jon’s hips, and Lovett can make Dan sing Lovett’s praises just by moving an inch or two. But in tonight’s war of wills, it’s clear who the winner is. 

Eventually Lovett ends up holding onto the headboard while Dan drives up into him hard and deep and perfect. Lovett tried kissing him for a bit; now he’s too busy moaning into Dan’s ear to do so. 

“Come for me,” Dan whispers, and fuck him, how does he always know when Lovett’s close? It must have something to do with the flood of precome streaming out of Lovett’s cock. 

Lovett has to pause his internal monologue of _ yes, yes, yes! _ to snark back. “Fucking - no, _ you _ come for _ me _.” 

Dan shakes his head and leans in, kissing at Lovett’s shoulder. “Can’t fuck you if I’m doing that.” 

“I can - I don’t need you to fuck me to come - oh my God.” Lovett leans forward and manages to get a hand around his cock. Fuck, it’s like his whole lower body is electric. God, he loves Dan so much - 

“You sure?” Dan teases. “I think I’m training you. One day you’ll realize you can’t come without my cock in your ass -“ 

“In your dreams -“ 

“Just admit you need me -“ 

“You’re so _ clingy _ -“ 

“I love you so much, Jon, want to see you come,” Dan says, and squeezes Jon’s ass in encouragement, and that’s all Lovett needs. 

He ends up coming all over Dan’s stomach and chest, but it’s okay, because Dan comes deep inside him, so he supposes they’re even. 

Dan hums contentedly and reaches for tissues.

Lovett makes no move to get off of him until Dan hisses in oversensitivity. Then he obediently rolls off and lazily looks up at his boyfriend. 

“That line about training me was mean. You play dirty.” 

“You asked,” Dan points out. He’s smiling. 

Lovett kisses his bicep lightly and closes his eyes. “And you delivered.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Love Again (Akinyele Back)" by Run the Jewels, which is one of the best sex songs of all time.


End file.
